


A Work In Progress

by ominousrum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Post 4x11 drabble - Fitzsimmons discuss important recent events





	

Jemma sits on her bed waiting for Fitz to get back from briefing Mace, a dull ache settling in behind her eyelids. She slipped into her pajamas in a daze, weary from the events of the day.

“Hey,” Fitz says softly, closing the door behind him as he crosses the room to join her.

“Hi.”

“Spoke to Mace. LMD Radcliffe is being pulled apart as we speak.” 

Jemma gives a small nod but doesn’t look at him. There was a sadness in his tone she wished she never had to hear that eroded some of her disappointment in his behaviour, despite her best efforts to keep it front of mind.

“Tell me that you’re not an android,” Jemma feels the words leave her tongue in a jumble, hoping they connect into a sentence outside her mouth.

“ _What?_ ” Fitz gapes at her, incredulous. She thinks of the two of them sitting by the pool when their world had come crashing down around them and it somehow feels _more_ disconcerting asking such a question now than hearing him ask her if she was Hydra then.

“I know asking you to tell me something you’re probably programmed not to tell me is ridiculous in and of itself but you’ve been hiding things from me and not talking and it’s been awful. And I know some of it is my fault because of my position and us not spending enough time together but I can’t understand why you keep lying to me so I need to hear you tell me you’re not an android.” 

Jemma lets her throat constrict with unshed tears as her heart pounds painfully in her chest.  

Fitz turns towards her, catching her hand in his as he watches her face intently. “I’m not an android.”

“Okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Jemma. I feel like I’ve done nothing but screw everything up and the thought that I may have wrecked _this_ is more terrifying than anything.”

She turns to face him then, tears finally escaping her eyes as she shifts closer to him. “I just- we need to be honest with each other, Fitz. Especially with everything that’s going on – I need to be able to trust the man I love.”

“You can. I promise you can.” He wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer, breath warm and ticklish against her hair.

“Good.”

“I’ve been feeling like I’m always five steps behind everything and when I was working with Radcliffe it was like we could get ahead of the game, you know? We could protect people from when things turned upside down.”

Jemma says nothing, hands curling into his shirt like little anchors.

“Then AIDA was the one causing chaos and all I could think of was I had to sort out why this was happening before one of us got sucked into a portal or the world decided to end.”

“That does seem to happen more often than I’d like,” Jemma smiles.

“And I know it was bloody stupid to keep it from you. I just wanted to feel something other than lost for once.”

“I’m sorry about Radcliffe,” Jemma murmurs, placing a small kiss to his collarbone.

“Yeah. Nothing new though, is it? Friends always turn out to be something they’re not.”

“It was different, though. I know you cared about him and even looked up to him in a way. That doesn’t become nothing just because he turned out to be after the Darkhold, Fitz.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters than you lost someone you trusted as a friend and you have every right to be angry about that.” She feels him inhale with a slight shudder before tightening his grip on her hand.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t trust me.”

His words soothe the ache in her head and loosen the knot of worry embedded in her neck, if only a fraction.

“Turns out a relationship requires more effort than our effortless friendship. Who knew?”

“Still a learning experience. But I’m prepared to put in the hours.” She can practically _hear_ the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“A welcome change from our academy days,” Jemma quips, relishing the feeling of her grin against his chest.

“Now that seems particularly uncalled for, especially after the day I’ve had!”

“Oh shut up.” Jemma leans up to kiss him to do that very thing.


End file.
